


Doubts

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gentle Sex, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Present Tense, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Male Character, because all porn is better in the present-tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Shizuo is all tongue and no teeth.





	Doubts

Shizuo is all tongue and no teeth.

He isn’t a monster or even an animal. He waits patiently, stretching Izaya beyond what is really necessary, spending damn near an eternity fingering the man. His fingers end up pruning, making Izaya chuckle.

“I just want to take my time with it,” Shizuo murmurs, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. Izaya smiles teasingly and wraps his arms snugly behind Shizuo’s neck.

“Your fingers look like raisins. I think you’ve taken enough time, Shizuo.”

His voice is encouraging, but then again, isn’t it always?

_Come chase me._

_Come hurt me._

_Come on and fuck me numb already._

“Sorry,” Shizuo mutters. He looks down at his left knee. He is unnecessarily wasting Izaya’s time.

“It’s fine,” Izaya promises him, rubbing the back of his neck and making the broader man purr. His purr is the closest thing he comes to being an animal.

Shizuo finally removes his fingers and puts on the condom. It isn’t like he can even produce sperm. It is just common practice to use a condom. Besides, it would feel better for Izaya, and that is what matters most to Shizuo.

When Shizuo pushes inside, Izaya bites his lower lip and grins.

 _Finally,_ Izaya’s face reads. He moans behind closed lips, low and guttural.

Shizuo pants as he thrusts. It makes his whole body thrum alive with pleasure, like his orgasm quickly spreads from his groin to the rest of his body.

He is coming too quickly, isn’t he? Izaya won’t like this.

“That’s it,” Izaya whispers, instead. “Come for me. Come inside me. I want to see the look on your face when you come inside of me. There, good. More.”

Izaya thumbs the scars of Shizuo’s top surgery right before the taller of the two comes. The condom fills with his cum, and his climax is rather anticlimactic, unspectacular, and nothing special.

Shizuo quickly disposes of the condom and settles back into bed with his lover. Izaya smiles at him, and it feels fake. Forced.

“Did you come?” Shizuo asks slowly, nervously, afraid of hearing the answer. Izaya shrugs, and Shizuo wants to cry.

“It doesn’t really matter. I just had fun watching you.”

Shizuo settles into the covers with Izaya and hides his feelings of inferiority.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and kudos; I really appreciate them!


End file.
